


Easy

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [64]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why can’t you be easy for change?”  Daryl didn’t even stop to think how that sounded before he continued.  “Why do you have to complicate everything you do by pretending to be something you ain’t?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy

“Why can’t you be easy for change?” Daryl didn’t even stop to think how that sounded before he continued. “Why do you have to complicate everything you do by pretending to be something you ain’t?”

Carol stared at him, impassive and silent. She crossed her arms over her chest, wrinkling the flowery sweater she had on over her button-up. It was one of the many things he had complained to her about this morning.

He stared back at her, finally huffing and turning to face the street instead. “You don’t always have to hide, and you don’t always have to be the one to leave.”

“Sometimes it’s better that way.” She moved to stand next to him. “I don’t want to leave this place, and I don’t plan on leaving, but sometimes you just have to be prepared.”

“There are good people here. I know you’ve seen that.” Daryl turned slightly, looking at her from the side. “I thought you were even making friends with some of them.”

“Some of them, yes.” There was something in the tone of her voice that worried him.

“The ones you think could survive, right?” He sighed, wishing he hadn’t started this conversation, “We could help them all survive, if they were willing to listen and we were willing to make the effort.”

She nodded, distractedly, “You haven’t been here to see as much as Rick and I have. Some of these people aren’t worth saving.”

“So you’d let them die?” He gestured toward the house that Jessie had with her husband, “People like Pete maybe?”

“Yes!” The vehemence in her voice surprised him a little, “And anyone who would knowingly let him near the family he is abusing without doing anything to stop it.”

He nodded, silent and watching. He did understand her reasoning there, and he probably would support that choice knowing that they had similar scars.

“There are others here, maybe not as violent but just as evil. Would you let someone make racist remarks to Glenn or to Michonne? You’re friends with Aaron now, right? Would you let someone hurt him because he’s gay?” Carol uncrossed her arms, grabbing the railing with both hands, gripping it tightly as she spoke. “We can’t let attitudes like that survive any more. It hurts us all when someone is unwilling to work with the group because they are bigoted against some of us.”

He took a deep breath, unsure of how to start. “You might be right, but can we let people die because they’re jackasses?”

“Would they let someone die because of their bigotry?” She turned to face him, “If there is a question about someone being willing to do all they could to help the group survive, it is a sign that they don’t belong.”

Daryl nodded again, “I see your point.” He glanced at the motorcycle that was in their driveway, “You see Aaron as part of our group now? And Eric too?”

She nodded sharply, “I do, and I told Eric that a while ago. They helped us survive, and I won’t forget that.”

“Alright, but don’t write off the rest of Alexandria. There are others here that could help us. Aaron tells me about the people here sometimes. I know which ones have caused trouble for him and Eric, and I know who has been a strength for the community. We have to give them a chance if we’re staying; even if we end up taking over the place we need them.” He reached out toward her, touching her elbow briefly, “I remember what you said before Grady, but staying doesn’t have to mean losing people. Not if we work together.”

She rubbed her elbow, where he had touched her, “I don’t remember you being the optimistic one.” Carol looked up at him for a moment, meeting his eyes. “I can try, but I can’t stop being prepared for the worst.”

 


End file.
